icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SunriseDaisy/The Meaning Behind the Episodes
So we're all confused by iDate Sam & Freddie and whose the "i" and all that stuff. So I was wondering, whose the "i" in other episodes. I looked at all the episodes and tried to figure it out. This is what I got: Season 1: *''iPilot'' - The i really isn't anyone; it's just Pilot with an i infront of it. *''iWant More Viewers'' - This is about iCarly in general. It's just Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer trying to get more viewers for iCarly. *''iDream of Dance'' - This is also about iCarly in general, as they all dreamed about dance. *''iLike Jake'' - Now this is where it starts to become more about the characters. This episode is about Carly, obviously, because she was the one who liked Jake. *''iWanna Stay With Spencer - This episode is also about Carly; she's the one who wanted to stay with Spencer. *iNevel'' - This one I'm not so sure about. It's just Nevel with an i infront of it. I guess this could be about the iCarly crew since that was the whole point of making Nevel - to sabotage their webshow. *''iScream on Halloween - I guess this episode is about the whole iCarly crew because they were all screaming. :) *iSpy a Mean Teacher - This was also about just iCarly. I ''guess ''you could also say it's about Carly and Freddie because they were the ones spying on Ms. Briggs. *iWill Date Freddie - This episode was about Valerie and Freddie; the i representing Valerie and Freddie obviously representing Freddie. *iWant a World Record - Again, about iCarly. *iRue The Day - This one was a little confusing. I'm not sure if it was more about iCarly or just Carly as Nevel said ''Carly would rue the day. Although, it does seem this episode is more about just regular iCarly. *''iPromise Not to Tell'' -Well, at first it was about Carly, then Freddie and, well, it's pretty much just an episode about iCarly. *''iAm Your Biggest Fan'' - This episode was about Mandy and iCarly, as the i represented Mandy and Your represented iCarly. *''iHeart Art'' - Obviously, this was about Spencer because he hearts art. *''iHate Sam's Boyfriend'' - The i in this was Carly and Freddie (and also Spencer), the Sam was Sam and the boyfriend was Jonah. So it was really about everyone. *''iHatch Chicks'' - This episode was more about Carly and Sam because they were the ones who had the chicks. *''iDon't Want to Fight'' - This was about Carly and Sam because they were the ones fighting. *''iPromote Techfoots'' - iCarly. *''iGot Detention - More about Carly and Sam, but also was about iCarly in general. *iStakeout'' - iCarly. *''iMight Switch Schools ''- Carly. *''iFence - Spencer and Freddie. *iCarly Saves TV -'' iCarly, of course. *''iWin a Date - I'm pretty sure it's Gibby. *iHave a Lovesick Teacher - iCarly, but also about all the kids in Ridgeway who got Ms. Ackerman (and the episode could also be about Ms. Ackerman because she's the lovesick teacher right in the title). '''Season 2:' *''iSaw Him First'' - Carly and Sam and also about Shane because he's the him in the title. *''iStage an Intervention'' - I think about Spencer. Sorry, I forgot what an "intervention" is. x) EDIT: The i means Carly because I found out what an intervention actually is. The i could also be Carly, Sam, and Freddie. *''iOwe You'' - SamOwes Carly and Freddie. (see what I did there) :) *''iHurt Lewbert ''- Technically, the i is the muffin basket because that's what hurt him, or about the AV club because they made it, but Carly, Sam, and Freddie are the ones who put it on the webshow so it's about them. *''iGo to Japan - The whole gang - Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson. *iPie'' - Ummm, I really don't know. I think the other title (iSave Galini's) would make more sense... I guess it's about iCarly but the i doesn't really represent anyone; it's just Pie with an i infront of it. *''iChristmas - Same as above. I guess the iCarly crew. *iKiss - Now here's where the party's at (lol). Sam and Freddie! They're the ones who kissed. <3 *iGive Away a Car'' - iCarly. *''iRocked the Vote'' - I'm gonna guess iCarly. *''iMeet Fred - iCarly...and also Fred. *iLook Alike - I guess the iCarlies. They could've gotten a better name... I mean the look alikes barely mattered in the episode... *iWant My Website Back - iCarly. *iMake Sam Girlier - The i is Carly and Sam is obviously Sam. *iGo Nuclear - The i is Mr. Hennings class, mainly Carly, Sam, and Freddie. *iDate a Bad Boy - Carly is the i and the bad boy is Griffin. *iReunite with Missy - The i is Carly and Missy is Missy. *iTake on Dingo - The iCarlies. *iMust Have Locker 239 - In this episode, the i could be everybody at Ridgeway, especially Sam and Freddie. *iTwins - The i isn't anyone, but I guess you could say the i is Sam and Melanie and it's grammaticaly incorrect "I twins." *iFight Shelby Marx - Shelby is Shelby and the i is Carly. '''Season 3:' *''iThink They Kissed - The i is Carly and they is Sam and Freddie (who kissed). :D <333 *iCook - iCarly and Ricky Flame. *iSpeed Date - Carly... *iCarly Awards - iCarly, obviously. *iHave My Principals ''- Pretty much everyone at Ridgeway (mostly Carly, Sam, and Freddie) *''iFind Lewbert's Lost Love - iCarly. You could say the i is mostly Sam because she found the box, though (I don't wanna do the links and italics anymore. ...I"m lazy...) *iMove Out - Freddie. *iQuit iCarly - Carly and Sam. *iSaved Your Life - Freddie is the i and your is Carly. *iWas a Pageant Girl - (The first about) Sam. *iEnrage Gibby - The i is Freddie and Gibby is Gibby. *iSpace Out - iCarly *iFix a Popstar - iCarly. *iBloop - I guess the iCarly cast because they were blooping. :) *iWon't Cancel the Show - Carly and Freddie...but mostly Carly because the show was a little more important to her. *iBelieve in Bigfoot - Carly. *iPsycho - I think Nora, though the iCarlies got pretty psycho too. *iBeat the Heat - Pretty much everyone in Seattle (mostly Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Spencer, obviously) 'Season 4:''' *iGot Hot Room - Carly and her awesome room. *iSam's Mom - I guess Pam (Sam's mom) because, well, SheSam's Mom. *iGet Pranky - I guess Spencer because he was the prankiest (and cooliest - sorry, watching Drake and Josh now xD) *iSell Penny Tee's - iCarly... -___- (sorry, I hated that episode...) *iDo - I guess Jodi and Gordon. It's iDo because that's what ya say when you get married. Ya know, "I do!" *iStart a Fanwar - Carly, Sam, and Freddie!!! We're the fans with the wars. :3 *iHire an Idiot - iCarly; mainly Sam and Carly. *iPity the Nevel - Well, the iCarlies. *iOMG - EVERYBODY! Sam OMG's, Freddie OMG's, Carly OMG's, all the iCarly fans OMG!!! (The kiss <3) *iParty With Victorious - All the people over at iCarly. :) *iDate Sam & Freddie - Here's the biggie! Here's where all the speculations kick in. Since it sounds really weird, I'll put in my spec. K, so what if Carly doesn't set them up on the date or technically date them both (though that's not really legal...). And what if the i isn't Dan who technically is the one who sets them up. What if someone actually just dates Sam and someone dates Freddie. Like so the episode is technically iDate Sam & Someone Else Dates Freddie or something weird like that. xD It's easier writing iDate Sam & Freddie. So what do ya think? Do they all make sense? What do you think that i is for iDate Sam & Freddie. SPECULATE!!!!! Category:Blog posts